This invention is a diving toy. There are some similar toys in the market such as the submarine shape toys. However, those toys can not provide very active motion and also lack interest essence. The conventional toys are equipped with propellers at tail seats of the toys which produce forward force to make toys move and also equipped rudders to change the diving direction. Furthermore, those toys with propellers have potential risk to hurt people.
In spite of any device changes of the conventional toys, they can not provide the vivid diving motion because all the portions of the toys are fixed including belly fins, back fins, and tail fins and the toy motion only depends on the propellers; if the change of the diving direction is desired, the lift rudder and direction rudder are required to be adjusted quite often so that the interest essence of the toys is reduced.